ACDC
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: Once upon a time, a boy met a girl and they became friends. They had fun at a concert, got an autographed album between them and that resulted in a friendship to be remembered for all times. Then, years later, the friends meet again under circumstances no one expected. Pity the universe. It stood no chance.


**ACDC**

**Summary: Once upon a time, a boy met a girl and they became friends. They had fun at a concert, got an autographed album between them and that resulted in a friendship to be remembered for all times. Then, years later, the friends meet again under circumstances no one expected. Pity the universe. It stood no chance.**

**A/N: Just something lighthearted and (hopefully) cute to sooth the angst from the previous and the upcoming story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Slight IronStrange and MarvelMachine (Carol/Rhodey)**

**Mentions of Avengers-bashing, but they are irrelevant in this story.**

**Please R&R!**

The crowd was overwhelming, people everyone, getting into her space whether they wanted to or not. It was a far cry from what she was used to. In space, everyone kept a respectable distance, mostly because they never got this hyped about a concert or anything like it. Space was often times no fun at all, everyone so prim and proper all the time, all work and no play. How it didn't hurt to be so serious all the time, Carol will never know but she's grown used to it by now. Six years is a long time to adapt.

It's been a long time since she went to an Earth concert. She almost forgot how it felt for her whole being to be vibrating with both the energy of the people around her and the loud music blasting from the speakers. She usually preferred something a bit more country oriented but AC/DC was in town and she would rather not waste the last night she had on Earth before she leaves for who knows how long doing nothing while Maria and Monica slept and Fury was trying to figure out how to word his very lengthy report to his superiors regarding the aliens he had fought both with and against. She couldn't sleep. There was still so much of her past that she didn't remember and, as always, it was bothering her.

So she had flown out to the nearest town around, only to see that there was a concert taking place. Which was cool, as she hadn't been to one in forever and so she had landed inside the fence, hoping no one will ask her to see her ticket as she didn't exactly have any money on her. Well, none that would be accepted on Earth, anyway.

The music was good, some guy bought her a beer, probably hoping to hit on her or something but he was already piss drunk and just passed out and the atmosphere and the show distracted her enough from all that was crowding in on her and making her anxious, which she appreciated. Her interest peaked, however, when she saw a stand selling AC/DC merchandise and they had _actual_ _albums_ on sale. On _records_. She's always wanted to buy a record but they used to be expensive. They still were, but Carol now really wanted one. Looking over at the guy passed out beside her, she figured he probably won't even miss a few bucks and he'll probably think he spent them on the overpriced drinks that had him out cold anyway.

She went through the selection, reading each name of the song and wondering which one she should get. She wasn't exactly an expert in this band but she liked their style. She grinned as she imagined just how much she'll annoy the hell out of those poor Skrulls when she starts blasting this music throughout their ship. They'll probably want to take their chances on their own. Or maybe they'll have some good taste and enjoy it? A girl can hope.

"Hey, kid!" Carol nearly dropped the record she was holding, thinking the old man running the booth was yelling at her but when she turned around she saw him scowling at some scrawny kid that couldn't be older than seventeen. The kid had been browsing through the records, too, and seemed to be stuck on one in particular. She leaned over a bit to see the cover. It read 'Back in Black'. Damn, the kid had taste. She was pretty sure that a song with that same name had been played a little while ago. "This isn't a library. Buy something or get the hell outta here! You're bothering my customers."

"What customers? Aside from that cool lady over there, no one else is here! Maybe you've chased them away with your rotten attitude." Oh and the kid had spunk! Carol liked this one. "Or maybe it's your breath that's rotten. Gosh, I can't tell over all of your bullshit."

And he hadn't even looked up from the record! The salesman sputtered and tried to say something back but the kid's snark had apparently rendered him speechless. Carol didn't even blame him. She almost wanted to take this kid with her just to throw him in the Kree's face and watch them suffer. She had a good idea of how sharp the kid's tongue was and she had only heard him utter six sentences and he'd already ripped the rude dude a new one.

"Look, if ya ain't buyin' anything then get lost."

"Okay," the kid said and remained perfectly as he was, still looking over the album cover before opening it up to look at the record inside, inspecting it for cracks or damage. He even ran his fingers over the surface, feeling out the niches and humming in thought. Carol not so discreetly moved over to look over his shoulder. The kid din't acknowledge her beyond twisting his body a bit to accommodate her. Carol was okay with that. Besides, she had only moved closer so she could see the salesman's ticked off expression get more and more priceless the longer the kid just stood there, inspecting his find. She'd forgotten all about buying something herself.

This was far more satisfying and just what she needed to get her mind off of the serious things.

"How much?" The teenager asked after a full five minutes and the salesman looked ready to burst but the inquiry had stopped him at the last second and now he sputtered to reign himself in and not snap. Oh, this really _was_ priceless!

The man huffed and crossed his arms. "That's the last one and it was from their limited edition series. A hundred bucks and not a penny less."

"Oh," the boy said and she couldn't quite read his tone, which prompted her to glare at the asshole who was purposefully trying to rip off a kid. There's no way that it cost that much. And the kid had really looked like he wanted it, despite of that little show he had put up to piss the man off.

"Yeah, oh. Now beat it."

"Do you accept credit cards? Because if you don't, I'm gonna need you to exchange my thousand dollar check for me." The salesman stopped whatever condescending comment he was about to make in order to look at the kid incredulously, only for his jaw to drop to see the kid indeed holding out a thousand dollars check towards him. Carol could relate. And here she thought the kid couldn't afford it!

He really was a little douche.

"Please look around, sir, I'm sure I have some other good records that might interest you."

Danvers couldn't hide her disgust as the man's attitude did a 180 and he was suddenly all but kissing the kid's feet. The boy didn't look all that pleased himself and just waved him off.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll have two AC/DC T-shirts, too, one for me and one for my friend here." The blond couldn't help but turn shocked eyes at him but the kid was still packing up his purchase. The salesman looked rather crestfallen that he's still have to give the kid back over eight hundred bucks as change and while the teen struck her as someone who usually would care about that, she had a feeling he was doing it now just to get back at the asshole. And the worst part was that the kid just bid the man a polite farewell and walked away while the other called out all sorts of offers to him. Carol was almost certain he'd run after him and he even looked so _hopeful_ when the kid turned around to look in their direction thoughtfully. Maybe Carol was a bitch, too, for enjoying how his face fell when the kid instead called out to her instead. "You coming?"

Well, there was no way she was leaving a _poor_ _defenseless_ _minor_ to this crowd of drunks, right?

They walked in silence for a while before the kid held out the shirt he'd apparently really bought for her. "Cool jacket. My best friend wants to enter the Air Force. Chance's are, you'll be seeing a lot of me pretty soon."

"Thanks. And thanks for the shirt, too. Man, you're a savage aren't you?" She paused to hand him her jacket as she decided to wear her new shirt. It was an almost perfect fit. When she took her jacket back, she stuck out her hand, a smirk on her face. "Major Carol Danvers."

The teen regarded her for a second before taking her hand and returning the smirk. Somehow, she knew this face meant trouble or mischief. She figured this was what she looked like to Maria or that bastard Yon-Rogg. She liked it. "Anthony Collins. A pleasure to meet you and yes, I am quite savage. He was being a dick."

"Where'd you get all that money, though? And should you really be wearing it on you like that? What if someone tried to mug you?"

"Nah, everyone just thinks I'm some poor sod's younger brother that had to tag along if their parents were to let him go since he had babysitting duty or something. I heard them whispering. They weren't exactly subtle. What about you? Sneaked in?"

"That obvious?"

"Nah, I just got an eye for this. Besides, I saw you taking that idiot's wallet. He deserves it, don't feel guilty. He threatened me and, like, five other dudes and dudettes that he'd 'take us behind the bathroom stalls', if you know what I mean. I'd have probably ended up improvising a taser to get him off of our backs. Those poor, poor dumbasses didn't even realize what had been in store for them."

"Like playing the hero?" She asked even as she let Anthony lead her through the crowd to the front rows. The ease with which he avoided drunken stumbling and bumbling around, reaching hands and tripping legs had Carol wondering how used to all of this he was.

"Hero? Me? Pfft," was all he said in reply for a while and they just enjoyed a song or two before Anthony spoke again. "My dad's obsessed with Captain America and is always comparing me to him and I always end up lacking, no matter what I do. So, no, I'm not a hero nor do I want to be. Because people forget themselves when there are heroes around. They figure if there was already someone out there who's '_job_' is to do good deeds then everyone else can chill the fuck out and do whatever. I don't even know how many people have been rude to me or anyone else needlessly just at this concert. Since when is kindness more expensive than black gold?"

"That's a ... rather interesting view on heroes," she commented, thinking about his words and what that would mean for herself. She thought of the Kree, how once they _may_ have been the heroes and good guys they tried to portray themselves to be and how they had, apparently, fallen prey to the very folly Anthony just regaled. She hoped she never forgot those words. What if she found more heroes out there and became like that? The universe was a large place, after all ... "So if not a hero, what would you be? _Who_ would you be?"

Anthony paused to think, eyes staring unseeingly up at the band as they gave it their all to entertain the crowd of fans that had paid good money to see them. Carol actually felt a little guilty for having snuck in and using her powers for it, none the less. "A protector, I think. A defender. Someone who will do everything in their power to defend and protect the innocent people who usually get in the crossfire. Heroes fight villains. I'd rather make sure everyone was safe and will _stay_ safe."

Carol smiled, lifting her cup in a toast. "Cheers to that."

Anthony once again turned to face her. She found herself struck by how young he actually was. Seventeen was young. Seventeen was very, very young and yet his eyes were sharp, focused, calculating, knowing. He wasn't as innocent as she had first thought him to be. He _was_ here, at this concert, all on his own despite being a minor. His eyes looked like they had already seen too much of the world.

"Come on. I'll buy you another beer," he said after a while and the smile that lit his face was brighter than any stage light.

Carol followed, swearing she'll check in on this new friend every time she came to Earth.

00000

"Captain Marvel," Nick Fury greeted years later as she descended onto the landing pad of a big complex that somewhat resembled a meld of a mansion and a military base. Carol looked at it all curiously, not really impressed given all she'd seen in space but times _have_ changed for Earth if this modern looking place was a military HQ. Or, well, not really _military_. Fury had called her in after a wizard - she still wasn't sure if he was pulling her leg with that part - with an Infinity Stone necklace - that was almost even weirder - had informed them there was an inbound threat coming their way and he and one of Fury's current assets - Tony Stark, Iron Man, the man all of space whispered about for singlehandedly destroying half of the Mad Titan's forces, even if it was only the Chiutari - started insisting on all hands on deck, which Fury ended up including her's as well. So Major Danvers formerly of the US Air Force found herself soon to be joining a team of Earth's greatest warriors and heroes. They were a special unit if anything, but still decidedly not military. This place didn't seem suitable for drills, either way.

"Hey, Fury. I see you found out what happens when a Flerkin scratches your eye."

Her friend looked decidedly unimpressed with her, which was, she decided, fair, given he looked like a goth pirate with the eyepatch. "I have enough sass to last me a lifetime back in the conference room between Stark and Strange, the sass-crossed lovers that they are, I don't need any more of it from _you_, Missy."

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. You're grumpy today." Still she followed him into the building when he waved her over, marveling at what had become of Earth's style. It was definitely tasteful. If this indeed WAS how military bases were nowadays she wants back. It was almost like being at some luxury resort! A five star hotel if she'd ever seen one. The only thing pointing to this place housing Fury's 'Avengers Initiative' - she'll have to have a talk with him about that at a later date, since that was _her_ nickname in the Air Force - was the big A hanging off the wall and the tight, high-tech security of the place.

"Back in 2012, New York was invaded by the Chiutari," Fury began her briefing and she didn't bother to tell him _everyone_ in space knew that. Everyone always knew things when the Mad Titan's crazy campaign to wipe out half of life in the universe to court Lady Death was concerned. "We called together a group of remarkable people to defend Earth against them. The Avengers. There were six but the roaster's gotten bigger in the past six years. Besides Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Dr Banner or the Hulk, Hawkeye and Black Widow, we now have Falcon, War Machine, the Vision, Scarlet Witch, Ant Man, Black Panther, the Winter Soldier, Spider-Man, the Wasp and, as of today, you and Doctor Strange, the wizard I told you about."

"Wow, I really thought you were kidding with that one."

"No joke. He's as real and as much of an arrogant know-it-all full of sass and attitude as Stark is. They've been driving me up the walls for the past six hours, so thank you for arriving on such a short notice."

"No problem," she answered and stayed quiet as Fury talked to someone called FRIDAY to let them into the elevator that lowered them down towards the basement area, waiting for Fury to finish his briefing.

"Anyway, the point is Stark's been aware of the possibility of _something_ being out there and waiting to strike Earth again but most of us have written it off to PTSD after nearly dying with a nuke on his back in a space wormhole. Unfortunately, that bastard is always right and here we are now, six years later, not at all prepared because we hadn't listened to him sooner. He has a new badass armor and is ready to fight a war all by himself no matter the army and all we've got is our fists and little guns."

"I thought we had a thunder god, a rage monster and a new magic man?"

Fury turned to her with a very, very grave expression. "_He_ has them, Captain. Not us. And not even he has _all_ of them. Thor's people have been massacred in deep space. He doesn't know how many are still alive. His adopted younger brother and a man that might as well be family are dead. His family _is_ dead. His world is destroyed. His magical hammer of worthiness is gone. The Hulk fought against Thanos and lost and hadn't surfaced from Banner since. Thor and Banner both were there when the massacre happened. Had it not been for Loki, the brother, they'd both be dead and Thanos would have the Tesseract's Space Stone, too. But that put Earth in serious trouble as that means we currently have _three_ _Infinity_ _Stones_ \- Space, Mind and Time - on our planet. We're a major target. And Strange seems perfectly content to share plans and information only with Stark-"

"Well, what were you expecting, honestly?" Carol couldn't help but ask despite the gravity of the situation finally dawning on her. Oh yeah, Earth was _definitely_ a target. It didn't bode well for its heroes and ordinary inhabitants. "The guy's the only one who did something about all of this! I'd plan with him, too, if it were up to me to protect an Infinity Stone. You fucked up, Fury. You knew about the threats from space. You should have listened."

"I'm well aware," the man ground out through clenched teeth as the door opened to them to reveal what looked like a series of labs seen through the glass walls of the corridor in front of them. They were empty save the biggest one at the end, where there was a large group of people, presumably the Avengers, seemingly arguing about something. She could hear bits of the conversation even from the elevator. So much for Earth's mightiest heroes. "But if I answered every call of an alien sighting or invasion theory, I'd be doing nothing else."

"Yes, but this was the man that actually _went_ _into_ _space_ and actually _saw_ an invasion force," she pointed out, though her gaze stayed curiously on the room they were approaching. She could see the divide in the group inside even from here. On one side stood a blond man in what appeared to be a red, white and blue spandex with a star on his chest whom she recognized as the only possible man that could be Captain America. On either side of him stood a soldier and an assassin in pairs and a young woman whom Carol could only discern to be the so called Scarlet Witch judging by her red outfit. Opposite them stood a man in a business suit flanked by a red android and what must be the wizard on one side and a soldier and a young man probably younger than twenty on the other. The first side was louder, mostly yelling. The other was calm in comparison, arguing them into the ground with solid facts and streams of information, led by the two men with the similar facial hair. The way they filled out each other's arguments had Carol doubting this was actually the first time that they met or stood against someone as a team, but Fury had assured her the wizard was news to them.

The man supposed to be the Hulk and what she presumed to be Thor judging by the dark cloud hanging over him stood in the middle, trying to mediate with an African man in a white suit, though they were mostly ignored. A fierce businesswoman and a guy in a strange suit stood to the side, she occasionally jumping in to support the wizard and the suit-man while her companion shrunk any time anyone turned to ask him his opinion, staying carefully quiet.

"You know how PTSD can affect soldier-"

"But he's not a soldier, is he?" She gestured at what she realized must be Iron Man as the man screamed about six years and warnings, for the first time raising his voice. "And he's one of your own. You always listen to what your soldiers have to report, Fury, no matter how unlikely the story."

As they entered the lab, which also seemed to be doubling as a meeting room, the ones currently not exchanging heated words turned to pay attention to them, interest and curiosity clear in their eyes as they landed on Carol and her bold uniform. They yelling stopped but Captain America and Iron Man were now posturing at each other, both looking seconds away from trading blows and judging the ease with which they fell into that song and dance, it was nothing new. Fury allowed them a few more seconds before he called to attention with a sharp "Enough!" It intrigued Carol that, despite being so obviously a civilian, Stark was the first one to heed the order. Probably because he acknowledged just how dire the situation really was. 'Guess the Captain in America really IS just propaganda.'

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Captain Marvel, your new teammate. Try and bullshit with her and I will _personally_ bite your head off." That finally drew all of their attention to them and the wizard, Rogers and Stark all turned to look at them and Carol felt like her world tilted a little when achingly familiar and long missed brown eyes too sharp and too intelligent for their own good met her's. They narrowed a little, as though their owner was trying to remember why she was so familiar and there was no doubt left when she saw that while the brunet man was wearing a business suit jacket and pants, the shirt underneath was well worn and awfully familiar AC/DC concert T-shirt. "Carol, these are the Avengers, co-led by Captain Rogers and Mr-"

"AC?"

Stark's eyes widened in realization and he stumbled a few steps towards her, ignoring the confusion spreading around them. "DC? Oh, wow. You haven't aged a day!"

"And you're all grown up," she answered with a grin that was easily returned. Though Carol kind of hated the laugh and worry lines that were there in place of smooth, youthful skin from her memories. Then again, it had been some twenty years since they'd last seen each other. AC had to grow up at _some_ point. But the more important thing here is ... "What are you doing here?" She narrowed her eyes as realization dawned on her. "Are you actually going out in the suit and risking your life?"

"Oh don't say it so condescendingly! You sound as bad as Pepper. I'm not a little kid!"

"You _were_ the last time I saw you, you prick!"

"Wallet thief!"

"Snotty rich kid!"

"Beer guzzler!"

Carol mock gasped, over-dramatically offended and pointed a finger at the man she had last seen when he was no more than a teen. "You take that back!"

"Beer. Guzzler," AC took great delight in spelling out each word, glee evident in his eyes as they strode towards each other. Carol found it a bit amusing that even after all of these years, he was still only _very_ _slightly_ taller than her. But she was _not_ going to allow him to have the last word. She was not going to let him win.

"Salesman molester!" AC actually looked _offended_ at that one, glaring at her.

"He was an asshat. _You_ said it yourself, Lesbian Comet."

Okay, that was taking it too far. "What? So guys can have a bromance but as soon as two girls are really close friends suddenly it's wrong? Besides, we both know we _both_ swing _both_ ways."

The kid-no-longer-a-kid actually _blushed_ at that though Carol felt a bit embarrassed to have outed herself like that to a room full of strangers, even if it was perfectly worth it because that kid was _shameless_. She'll take herself down, drag herself to his level if it meant she won again that sharp wit of his. And it looks like she actually managed it-

"It's not like I _hide_ it. You, on the other hand, hide it for fear of making your best friend awkward. At least Rhodey knows I'll never hit on him no matter how hot he is since we set boundaries of brotherhood since day one. Besides, I _am_ the gay agenda."

Now Carol was both embarrassed for being called out and a little awkward to be having this conversation at all, especially around Fury. Though she took note that the wizard actually looked plenty intrigued by AC's claim. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. AC might have grown up but to her he will still be that crazy kid that dragged her around an AC/DC concert and got them a record singed in the most unique was possible. She'll have to keep an eye out for that magic man. Until he gets her explicit approval, he won't be coming anywhere _near_ her precious young friend who got her out of the deepest funk of her life with unlimited beer, good music, crazy adventures to get limited edition records signed, sass and sarcasm.

"Carol," Fury called, getting her attention. He and everyone else was staring at them in clear interest and confusion regarding their strange exchange. "Do you mind telling me how you know Stark?"

The blonde blinked at him like he had grown a second head. "That's AC."

"His name is Anthony Edward STARK."

"No," Carol drawled out like she thought Fury was stupid. "His name is Anthony _Collins_. Why would he be AC if his name is Stark?"

"Actually, that _is_ my name. I just bought tickets under 'Anthony Collins', which was one of my mother's names, to avoid the paparazzi and my old man. And, well, to get an epic autograph," AC - Stark - said with a shrug. "You can call me Tony if you want. The days of when I was AC are long gone, I'm afraid."

"Well, tough luck. I've never stopped being DC, which means you can't stop, either," Danvers all but commanded, crossing her arms and glaring at her friend.

"Why does all of that sound so familiar?" One of the assassins, the archer - what the _FUCK_?! Are they in the middle ages or something? - asked and both friends snorted. The wizard was the one who answered for them, though.

"AC/DC, the band. It's the only thing even remotely similar to their nicknames for each other unless they're talking about air conditioning and Washington respectively." Carol, though impressed he caught on, glared at the wizard, though he only arched an eyebrow at her. "Doctor Stephen Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts, Protector of the Time Stone, Master of the New York Sanctum and Sorcerer Supreme. You can stop glaring at me now. I promise I'm fire proof."

Captain Marvel almost wanted to scream in frustration. The bastard really _was_ as snarky as AC! He was _purposefully_ showing off to her friend! Carol nearly growled at him. But one glance at her friend eased some of her ire. AC seemed to like him and the kid had serious trust issues from when she knew him way back when. It may have been for one night at a concert where they never even talked about serious shit but Carol wasn't stupid._ 'Like attracts like and all that,'_ she though to herself with great amusement. She'll give Strange - and wasn't that one hell of a _strange_ name? Eh? *eyebrow wiggle* Eh? - a shot to prove himself good enough for her friend. If not, the powers of two Infinity Stones may just clash.

"Why would that get you an epic autograph?" One of Rogers' military dudes asked, sounding perplexed.

AC's military dude scoffed. "Tony is AC and Major Danvers is DC, as in Danvers, Carol. I know the record. The Back in Black limited edition one you purposefully had a guy give you back change for a thousand," the last was said to AC and both he and Carol shrugged. The military dude then turned to her and extended a hand. "Colonel James Rhodes, Tony's best friend. Fuck him over and you'll be a smear on the wall."

"Likewise, Colonel," she answered with a smile and grabbed his hand in a crushing grip, making him wince before giving her an appreciative look full of respect before commending AC for finding friends in strong women. Carol decided she liked him. Any pleasant afterglow from meeting AC best friend vanished when Rogers offered her his hand. "Mr Rogers," she greeted while taking his hand in an even more unrelenting grip.

"Actually, it's Captain-"

"Actually, it's really not," she shot down before her fellow blond could spout some propaganda-earned title he had no rights or privileges to.

Thor chuckled a few steps away. "I like this one."

Carol just smirked at him before nodding to the rest of the Avengers. "I already know who you guys are. Fury briefed me on everything when he called me. How can I help and how come no one listened to AC when he was talking about all of this in the past six years?"

"How about you first tell us how you know Tony," the redhead female assassin cocked an eyebrow at her with her 'question'. Carol snorted at her, throwing an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"It all happened back in 1995. I just demolished some Kree war spaceships and photon blasted my traitorous Kree mentor/patron so all was good and I was supposed to leave with the Skrulls to find them a home somewhere far away from the Kree, but we decided to leave in the morning and I couldn't go to sleep, so I grew restless. I went out for a flight around the local area, only to see this big concert underway so I decided to crash it, see what it's about. I was walking around the edges of the crowd with no real destination or goal in mind when I saw a stand selling album records. I grew curious so I walked over to check it out. Only for the guy selling them to snap at this scrawny teen no older than seventeen-"

"I just turned fifteen, actually."

Carol turned to stare at her friend and AC just shrugged. Beside him, Colonel Rhodes facepalmed. She decided to ignore it so she wouldn't have a heart-attack then and there when she recalled some of the lecherous both of them got from the crowd. Carol was okay. She had been in her late twenties back then. But AC was even more of a _kid_ than she had thought. If she continues thinking about it, she might end up tracking all those horny bastards down and giving them a piece of her mind, even if they probably don't remember trying to hit on none other than _Tony Stark_.

"Right. Anyway, the guy snapped at this scrawny teen looking over records about wasting his time and disturbing his _oh so plentiful_ customers, only for the teen to dial up the sass to eleven and put him in his place. He then of course demanded an insane amount for some limited edition record and here I thought this kid wouldn't be able to buy it only for him to pull out a check for a _thousand dollars_ and ask for the change. Record and two T-shirts bought later, we were walking through the crowd, sassing other people or each other and then the concert ended. I thought this was it, we'll go our separate ways and it will be like we never even met."

"But of course I didn't allow that," AC jumped in, taking out something Carol vaguely recognized as a glass plate acting as a phone or some other form of Earth communicator and activating a hologram projector. She couldn't help the surprised smile that graced her face as a low quality photo-boot picture sprang up, displaying the two of them crammed together into the tight space, making faces and various poses as they showed off a signed AC/DC Back In Black record between them. The record was carefully arranged for the dedication to be clearly seen.

_From AC/DC to AC&DC. Rock on._

It had been Anthony's idea and the band had been thrilled to write it up, signing their names on the other side of the wrap and even inviting them to the concert's after party which they both unfortunately had to miss. That night, however, as they stood in the long line of fans while the band signed things, was the start of a friendship for a lifetime. Sure, Maria Rambeau will forever be Carol's best friend - nay, her _sister_, but AC was family, too. He's the one who made Carol realize the universe didn't need something as shallow as a _hero_, who only fights the bad guy and disappears afterwards, leaving the people to deal with the mess and damage left in their wake, but a _protector_, a _defender_, someone who will go above and beyond even after the fight is finished. Someone who will hold themselves accountable for it all, someone who will care about the safety of the people beyond simply ensuring they had stayed alive.

It's why Carol will never stop being DC.

Because, like it or not, AC was _her_ hero.

"So we waited for an hour to get this wacky dedication and autograph, AC bought me a beer for the road and we separated when his annoyed roommate called him and started shouting in his ear."

"Yeah, that'd be me," Colonel Rhodes waved at himself, huffing in amusement. "Well, it's at least nice to know Tony hadn't had any drugs or alcohol since I though he hallucinated you taking off into the sky in a blaze of fire."

Carol was surprised at that. AC had _seen_ her? But she had made sure to be as far away from everyone as she could when she took off!

The man himself just shrugged. "To be honest, I thought I had hallucinated it, too. I hadn't slept for more than ten hours that week so I thought it was exhaustion talking."

"Do you often have such unhealthy sleeping habits?" Strange asked, frowning at AC in disapproval. Instead of answering him, Anthony turned towards his Colonel best friend.

"See, Rhodey? Ten hours is _unhealthy_."

If the man had long enough hair to pull at it, Carol has the distinct impression he would have thorn it all off in that very instant. "He means ten hours and _less_, Tony! You can't go without a wink of sleep for three days before taking a ten minute power nap and call it a successful week!"

"But science~!"

"_Less_ than ten hours a _week_!?" Strange and Carol screeched together, staring at the supposed genius in sick shock. Was he _insane_!?

"That's it," Strange said and made some sort of gesture and before Carol or the Avengers knew it, the cape thing around his shoulders _moved on its own_ and scooped up AC, wrapping itself around him in a secure hold. "You're going to sleep. Right now. And I'll be keeping a sleeping diary for you. You will be getting _at least_ ten hours of sleep every two days if it's the last thing I damn well do!"

"I don't _need_ sleep! And certainly that much of it! I've survived worse!" AC was trashing and protesting, but the red cape held on and his arguments only caused a deeper scowl to settle on the sorcerer's face. Carol had to admit it was objectively intimidating. Not to _her_ but probably to a good number of people.

"You did _not_ just say that in the face of the world's leading _neurologist_. I may no longer be able to hold a scalpel but that did _not_ suddenly dispute my years of study and experience! And as a world renown, leading neurologist of my field, I'm telling you _right now_ that _everyone_ needs sleep! So don't even _try_ me, Stark. You're getting your eight hours of undisturbed sleep right now, no arguments."

"But Thanos-"

"Will wait," Carol cut in, coming up to where AC was being held up in the air and pouting. She'd forgotten how cute his pout is. It was unfair. She'd never even developed an immunity to it and he was already all grown. She had never actually thought she'd see him again but now that they were here, she couldn't help but mourn what could have never been. "We'll make him."

"But-"

"We _can_ and we _will_ make him." Strange gave an agreeing nod to her words and AC deflated, nodding. Strange took that as his cue and disappeared from the room before anyone could protest, the AC-burrito following after him as his cloak happily floated Anthony away. Carol just snorted in amusement, only to realize she was being stared at by Rhodes. "What?" She asked a bit defensively, bordering on aggressively, and the man snapped out of his trance, looking down the long hallway Anthony and Strange had disappeared through.

"Will you go out with me?" He blurted and Danvers felt her eyes widen at the brazen question. She didn't even get to splutter out protests or questions before Rhodes turned to her again. "As far as I'm concerned, Strange has my blessing and you're a miracle worker. I've been trying - we _all_ have - for years to make Tony go to sleep at a reasonable hour and keep a semi-reasonable sleeping schedule for _years_, but we've never managed. Therefore you and Strange are miracles and since he already seems intent on wooing Tony, I would hope you would give someone as unworthy as myself a chance."

Carol could only stare in bewilderment at the man, feeling her cheeks turn red yet again. Damn it, this was _not_ how she wanted the first impression of her to the Avengers to be! She was supposed to be a powerful, skilled, badass half-Kree with the powers of an Infinity Stone! She shouldn't _blush_ just because a handsome guy acknowledges her badassery! _'Then again,'_ she thought to herself as she gave him a once-over. The guy may be using some sort of advanced prosthetic to stand on his feet, but that meant he was a person of a strong will. Even better, he was military, he was respectful, he was AC's best friend and would totally be drinking buddies with Maria as they bemoaned the antics of their best friends/siblings in all but blood. She could do _much_ worse for a suitor.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" She shrugged and offered him a smirk. She wouldn't grace him with her true smile. Not yet, anyway. Those were still reserved only for Maria, Monica, some of her Skrull friends and, of course, AC, the little brother she never had and never realized she would want or miss so much. Colonel Rhodes can work on earning it. Though it _does_ look like he won't mind. "But first, we gotta keep an eye on Strange. He may have _your_ blessing, but he needs to earn mine, too, before I let him anywhere _near_ AC unattended."

"Well, they're alone _now_," he trailed off with a shrug, jerking his head the way they'd went.

"Carol-" Fury started to say but the 'Avenger' was having none of that.

"Let's go put the fear of me into him." With that, she whirled around on her heel, flipping her hair dramatically and motioning for her fellow airman to follow. She liked that he did so with no complaints or comments, just falling in step with her at her right, barely half a step behind and it had nothing to do with whatever injury he'd suffered and everything to do with respect. Carol could already tell they'll be great friends. If anything more develops from it, Maria sure as hell will be happy and Monica will absolutely love to have an uncle.

"So Tony's penchant for finding scarily strong women for friends continues. Awesome."

"I know I am but I get this feeling that you are, too. And I'm never wrong."

Rhodes only snorted at that, amused. "Oh, yeah. I can see how you got along with a fifteen year old Tony in full sass mode now. This is gonna be _epic_. Though maybe we shouldn't stuff you, Strange and Tones in the same room. That's too much sarcasm for even the Compound to take."

She grinned, grabbing his hand and tugging him to walk faster. "Enough chitchat! We have a wizard to banish!"

"Carol! This meeting is not over, Major!"

"Bye, Fury!" She chirped as the elevator closed swiftly behind them as soon as they stepped in. She had a feeling that FRIDAY - an AI, probably; that will take some getting used to given her unpleasant experience with the Supreme Intelligence - was responsible for that and wondered whether she should thank it(?).

"Thanks, Fri," Rhodes beat her to it, glancing at where she only now realized there was a camera. "How's Tony doing?"

"Out like a light, Colonel. I think the reassurance of having more powerful allies on our side has lessened his worries. He sleeps peacefully on the couch," a female, sophisticated voice with an Irish lilt answered and they both blinked.

"The couch? Why not the bedroom?" Her companion asks and FRIDAY pauses.

"Doctor Strange's Cloak of Levitation seems reluctant to let Boss go. Given that Boss seems comfortable, I have not insisted and Doctor Strange has resigned himself to studying some books in an unknown language in one of the armchairs. He has expressed an intention to wait for Boss to wake up so some plans of defense can be drawn up. He has also asked for a copy of the Accords."

"Well, give it to the man! Tony will be pleased," Rhodes turned to her, giving Carol a wink. "I think those two will be just fine. Now, I don't want to come off as presumptuous or rude, but Tony Stark has _the best_ alcohol in the world stashed in his bar. Would you be up for a drink?"

Carol actually smiled playfully. "Why, Colonel! You wouldn't happen to be asking me on a _date_, would you?"

"Why of course! Even though it will consist of watching Tony snore like a baby panda and Strange pine after him like a lovestruck fool. I'll definitely need alcohol for that. Ever tried sake?"

Carol just laughed and shook her head. She felt light. For years, she had been alone despite having people at her side. She had spent sleepless nights worrying and wondering about the friends she'd left back on her home planet. Fury had never signaled for her, so she had harbored hope that it meant everything was fine. Even after she heard just how much it _wasn't_ in the rumor mill since 2012, she hoped. She tried not to think about what could have happened to Maria, to Monica, to adorable little AC with his too big and too smart mouth ... To Fury and the other possible implications as to why he had never called.

Now, though, she was back. Yes, it was a crisis and yes, it could very well be the toughest fight any of them had ever taken part in. The team was fractured beyond repair and there was little to be done for it in the short time they will have to prepare and fight like everything was peachy. There was no room for error here. Not when the Mad Titan comes. Not when the whole universe knows of his wariness towards one Tony Stark, _her AC_. Her _friend_. The boy who had managed to cheer her up when she was doubting and reevaluating everything, herself included.

_'Well,'_ she thought with grim determination as the doors opened to the bottom most floor of the compound, apparently Anthony's personal lab and sanctuary, finding the man himself indeed wrapped up in a red cloak and sleeping with a peaceful expression on his face while Strange secretly watched over him like a sentry. She'll have to investigate just how _those_ two got to get along so well considering how little time they knew each other. Then again, she'd known AC for the length of a single concert and had all but adopted him as her own. _'He'll have to go through _me_ first before he can lay a single finger on AC.'_

She was glad she never stopped being DC, that she'd never lost the shirt Anthony bought her. Because they were back now. _She_ was back. And she intends to at least visit more now that she knows how to find her friend. Their time has come.

And if she just so happened to threaten a certain magic man later on, after all was said and done, the Mad Titan dead at their feat and AC hugging that pseudo son of his as they all cheered in victory, then that was her prerogative.

They were AC and DC and they were _back_.

Pity the universe, for their friendship is in full swing and double dates were a thing. Their boyfriends were badass (and putty in their hands, the lovestruck idiots) and their friends were, too.

Truly pity the universe.

It stood no chance.

**THE END**


End file.
